Text and multimedia messaging are popular methods of communication used by an increasing number of wireless service subscribers worldwide. Text messaging offers a convenient way for people to engage in quick, text-based conversations. Multimedia messaging offers a similarly convenient way for people to exchange images, audio, and/or video, sometimes in addition to text.
Most text and multimedia messaging sessions can be conducted in a discrete manner. When a user is not available to receive an incoming message, the message may be inadvertently disclosed to prying eyes or may be subject to discovery by co-workers, family, friends, or other people who the user does not want viewing the message for one reason or another.